Design Document
Systems '''Movement''' Each of the character has their own movement stat with a range from 2-6. The movement can be affected by other characters special abilities and item cards that the players pick up. '''Resources''' Humans: They are collected throughout the game and the player who has the most humans when the game ends wins, or if one player gathers enough humans before the dawn-tracker reaches dawn. Depending on how many players there is in the session the amount of humans that needs to be collected to win the game changes. · 3 players = 12 humans · 4 players = 10 humans · 5 players = 8 humans '''Stats''' '''Combat''' If two players occupy the same square on the board they engage in combat. * The attacking player rolls the first die. ** Rolling a 1 removes 1 attack from the attacking player attack stat. (During the fight) ** Rolling a 2 neither adds nor removes attack from the attacking player. ** Rolling a 3 neither adds nor removes attack from the attacking player. ** Rolling a 4 adds 1 attack to the attacking players attack stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 5 adds 2 attack to the attacking players attack stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 6 adds 3 attack to the attacking players attack stat.(During the fight) * The defending player rolls the second die. ** Rolling a 1 removes 1 defense from the defending player defense stat. (During the fight) ** Rolling a 2 neither adds nor removes defense from the defending player. ** Rolling a 3 neither adds nor removes defense from the defending player. ** Rolling a 4 adds 1 defense from the defending player defense stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 5 adds 2 defense from the defending player defense stat.(During the fight) ** Rolling a 6 adds 3 defense from the defending player defense stat.(During the fight) * Both stats are compared. * The player with the lowest stat loses one health point. * The winning player rolls a die. If the die shows a 4 or more, he or she may choose to steal one human or one object from the losing player. * If the attacking player wins, he may choose to switch places with the defending player. * If the defending player wins, he or she remains in place. * If there is a tie, nothing happens. Characters '''Vladislaus Dracula - Vampire ''' '''Special Ability''': Can consume 1 human to teleport anywhere on the game board except squares with humans or items. '''Fenrir Greyback - Werewolf''' '''Special Ability''': Consume 1 human to change his mov-stat to 10 for one turn. During this turn, Fenrir also gains the ability to ignore the rule: "If a player tries to abduct a human, he/she loses all of his/her remaining movement points.". '''Bill Murray - Zombie''' '''Special Ability''': Consume 1 human to create one extra Zombie. Zombies can be moved individually or as a stack. A stack can only be split by the player playing Billl, not by items or abilities. For every zombie on the same square, add +1 attack and defense. They do not share mov-pool but they do share health-pool. Zombie starts with 2 player tokens on the board. (Individual or stacked). '''White Lady - Ghost''' '''Special Ability''': Consume 1 human to materialize, gaining +3 attack and -2 defense for two rounds. Cannot pass through walls during these turns. '''Passive Ability''': Can walk through walls but cannot stop inside a wall. This applies with abilities and items as well. '''Tutankhamun - Mummy''' '''Special Ability''': Consume 1 human to make quicksand appear beneath any player(s)of your choosing. They lose 2 mov during their coming 2 turns. '''Passive Ability''': Gain 1 movement point as new human spawn (every fourth round, including the first round) when hit he loses both 1 health and 1 mov. This can not reduce Tutankhamun below 2 mov.''' '''– Passive Ability: Gains 1 movement point as new human spawn (every fourth round), when hit he/she loses both 1 health and 1 movement. '''Lucifer - Demon ''' '''Special Ability''': Consume 1 human to possess another player, gaining the ability to move the possessed player up to 4 squares. Any fight that may ensue must be resolved. '''Passive Ability''': Lucifer does not obey by the rules; He can use his special ability at any point during his turn. '''Theodora - Witch''' '''Special Ability''': Consume 1 human to cast a spell on another player that lowers the target’s defense and attack by 1 for two turns. '''Passive Ability''': If she is victorious in combat she gains +1 health. This can exceed her maximum health. Items '''Items''' There are two kind of items in Terror in Wisby town. There are Good Items that somehow help the player who has these items, and there are the Bad Items which usually mean something bad for the player. '''Good Items''' Voodoo doll At the beginning of your turn, you can choose to move one player (not yourself) one tile in any direction. If another player occupies the tile you move them towards, the player that’s being moved attacks the player occupying the tile. Dark Iron Sword(Weapon) In combat, If the player holding the sword is displeased with his dieroll, he can choose to re-roll the die once but must accept the outcome of that roll. Boots of Swiftness Each turn, you can roll a die. Half the value of the dieroll is added to your movement. The value is rounded down but the lowest value added is 1. In other words, rolling a 1 adds 1 point to your movement and rolling a 5 would add 2 points to your movement. Shield of Bones Add 2 points to your defense stat. The shield of bones is a fragile item, roll a die before combat ensues to see if the shield holds its defense. 1-3: The shield breaks in your hands, the defense bonus does not apply anymore. Discard the item. 4-6: The shield holds and the 2 extra defense is accounted for. Mark of the Fallen Resist any item ability. This item can be discarded at the end of the players turn. If the player holding the Mark of the Fallen picks up another item, the effect of that item is nullified until the Mark is discarded. Head of Medusa If any player makes eye contact with the player holding this item, that player is stunned and cannot move for 1 turn. Ankh of Life Upon death, the player holding this item keeps half of the humans in his/hers possession through death. '''Bad Items''' Token of misfortune Curse the day you picked up this item. You become paralyzed for 2 turns. When those turns have passed, discard the item. '''Good items with bad properties''' Cursed dagger (Weapon): Remove 2 points from your defense stat and add 1 point to your attack stat. The player no longer needs to roll for the chance of stealing a human or item when attacking. '''Single-use items''' Rusty needle As the player picks up this rusty needle, it flies out of the players hand and sows its mouth shut. The owner of this item is not allowed to speak for 3 turns, if the player still decides to talk, remove 2 health points. If the player does remain silent, recover up to 2 of your missing health points. The item is discarded after it has been used. Jar O’ Brains Single use item. When used, the players special ability activates without the cost of a human sacrifice. The item is discarded after it has been used. Magical Stopwatch Single use item. The dawn tracker stops moving forward for 2 turns. Discard the item after those 2 turns have passed. Ghost step amulet Single use item. Use this item to immediately move to the vicinity of a player of your choosing. You need to place your character 3 tiles away (in any direction) from the character you selected. Timeless Hourglass This item can be used to move the dawn-tracker forward or backwards up to a maximum of two frames. The Timeless Hourglass is a fragile item, roll a die after using it to see if the hourglass breaks or not, 1-4: The hourglass breaks in your hands. Discard the item. 5-6: The hourglass holds and can be used one more time. Map/Board [[Rules]] [http://terror-in-wisby-town.wikia.com/wiki/Aesthetic_Goals Aesthetic Goals]